


the imperfect perfect match

by retrosas



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, POV Miyuki Kazuya, POV Second Person, experimental fic bcs idk how to write miyuki but i will, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrosas/pseuds/retrosas
Summary: Silence reigns your side of the waiting area for a while. It's Nori who breaks it with a confused voice, "Were you...flirting? With...with Akaashi Keiji?"You blink again. That wasn't what you expected to hear from Nori of all people. Then again, hehasbeen getting more assertive; you feels a little pride swell at that reminder.However, your attention is focused on one thing. "You know him?"Zono gasps. "Wait, so youwereflirting?!""I don't really know," you lie, feeling that embarrassment crawl up again at how forward you were being, how initiating that handshake took more from you than baseball did. "I was just messing with him," you say truthfully, but you keep out the fact you were doing it to see more expressions, to see the deadpan break a bit more and see more awe and curiosity, but when you saw annoyance come out, it got you hooked and wanting more expressions. You keep out that the truth was built on the opposite of the lie you built on the spot, and you can see Kuramochi giving you the stink-eye, knowing exactly what was going on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Miyuki Kazuya, Akaashi Keiji/Miyuki Kazuya, Kuramochi Youichi & Miyuki Kazuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the imperfect perfect match

**Author's Note:**

> my first daiya fic and its a crossover with haikyuu yes im trash for crossover fics
> 
> im experimenting with second person pov writing these days and ive been having akamiyu/miyuaka brainrot, so this thing was born. i've talked about akamiyu on my twt before and you can find it [ here](https://twitter.com/sagikaashi/status/1291676396457058306) and my thread with my friend [here](https://twitter.com/hahahaharlequin/status/1291940762645536768)
> 
> idrk yet if i'll continue this fic, and if i do, idk if i'll keep at it with the second person pov. characterizing miyuki is also really hard for me since i personally find him to be very complex, but for now, i hope yall enjoy this!! :D

Many say when you meet "the one," it'll feel like worlds colliding and planets aligning all at once. Some say it's like the world suddenly gains color, sound, and taste, and you're overwhelmed and asking for more all at once.

Others beg to differ. Others say you never really know you're meeting "the one." There can be attraction at first sight, but never love and dedication. Finding that one person for you can be as normal as stepping into the bathroom or getting out of bed, or just existing: unextraodrinary. 

When you meet Akaashi Keiji, it was a little bit of both.

* * *

You were simply chancing a look at Nabe in the stands when a group of strangers caught your attention. Salt and pepper hair, rooster hair, and pudding hair all surrounded the seemingly boring and plain head of black hair. The noise that seemed to happen around him was enough to drown him out, especially with the overall noise pollution of a baseball stadium—but your eyes saw that normal head in a sea of uniqueness and honed on them.

Short, messy, wavy hair framing a face so striking, even from the distance of more than a few vertical feet away. While some of the finer details of his face were too far to see even with your added visual aid, you could see the exasperation on his face and the mix of fondness and curiosity in his eyes.

If you stopped and turned back to the game and Nabe at that moment, you would've had a normal moment of appreciating a stranger. Instead, you were caught by the strange shade of the stranger's eyes, something darker than blue but lighter than green, and wow, you were _staring_ because that man was as unique as they can get, probably even more.

Coach calls your attention and you shake it off. The stranger's eyes linger on yours for only a brief moment before his companions take his attention back, and for that, you're glad. You probably wouldn't have been able to shake it off as easily if you had any more contact with him.

You crush the little whining voice in your head that asked for more, more, more, and pulled out your baseball-nut self to the surface. This isn't the time to be thinking of some pretty stranger that you probably will never see again, some pretty stranger that had _something_ to him that caught your attention long enough to _stare_. It's baseball time, and when the baseballness of it all sank in, you were able to push him out of your mind.

At the dugout, you and the rest of your team discuss plans for a few minutes before charging back out into the field. You were focused on the next play, the present, and maybe a little bit into the future as you eye the next batter to step to the plate.

You converse a bit more with Sawamura on the mound to clarify the game plan, then you're heading back. You sneak a glance to the stands again and see the stranger watching you, unbothered by the chaos his group are creating as he seems to focus on your figure. Your stolen glance tells you the curiosity in his eyes are back twofold.

The baseball nut in you _flares_ and suddenly, you have the greatest urge to show off today.

You make bold plays earlier than usual today, and your batting is impeccable. No homeruns, but not easy hits. You bat in some runs and get yourself home. Seido is cheering so loud and so are the others, and when you sneak another look at the stranger, you see his friends all cheering as well. The salt and pepper haired man and the rooster haired man cheer with their hearts in their voices, while the stranger and his pudding haired friend look at you with awe—though the pudding haired one had something more calculative in his glace, and his companion had more questions.

Internally, you preen and puff your chest out.

Satisfied with getting his attention and getting some runs, you throw yourself into the game and push him to the back of your mind. When you win, you celebrate with your team and join in the hugs, pats, and yells. In the midst of it all, you try to chance a look up but then Coach calls you over for some more captainly duties to attend to post-game, such as the bowing and giving of thanks.

* * *

You honestly forget him during the post-game pack-ups. It isn't until you're making your way out that you see the pretty stranger and his friends waiting with the crowd, cheering as your team—your team, not just you, because you've all come so far—exits the gym and wait for the bus. You hear your name thrown around with some cheers, nothing new, but the loud cheering from the new group really stood out to you. The stranger and the pudding head aren't shouting but they're clapping, the stranger a bit more in awe than his friend. You see the friend dart his eyes between you and his companion, and you get an idea.

Taking on the captain role, you approach them with your captain smile. Nobody bats an eye as some of your team goes about arranging some of the coolers and bags, some still moving too slow to catch up. Good, because right now, your intentions weren't very captainly. "Hey, you guys seem new around here," You start casually. "We don't get much new people on our away games, especially for practice ones, so thanks for coming."

"We were never able to visit before since we're so busy, but now we had time and heard Seido was coming, so we ran over here!" The salt and pepper man beamed, bouncing in place. "Practice game or not, it's still a Seido match!"

"When he says we ran here, we literally did." The rooster haired snorted. "But yeah, Kou and I here are big sports fans, but were always too busy to come watch a game. Being college students finally gave us time, and we dragged out our cute underclassmen for a day out, right?" He snicked, eyeing the not-so boring looking stranger and the pudding head.

The pudding head sighed. "Whatever, Kuro." He looked at you. "Don't mind him, he's annoying. Nice game calling." Then, he looked at the stranger with a gleam in his eyes. "Right, Keiji?"

You take in the name, thinking, rolling it on your tongue. _Keiji_. Sounds fancy. Fitting.

"I don't know much about baseball, but I do know the catcher plays an integral role in the game," _Keiji_ spoke, and wow, he even sounded kinda boring. But... _enticing_ in a weird way. You'd like to hear him talk some more, and thankfully, he does. "And you're the captain, right? Good game. It seemed hard, leading like that."

You grin at him, genuine and a bit amused. "Thanks, not-a-baseball-fan!" You chirped. "You should come watch more of our games, it'll be fun!" And you mean it, because baseball has always been fun for you, and you genuinely want to share the fun of it to others—just the fun, though, not the position, that's _yours_. But baseball is always more fun with more people, so you share what you can.

 _Keiji_ blinks, then politely replies with all wonder gone and deadpan taking over his features, "Is that a genuine offer, or are you making fun of me?"

The grin on your face threatens to stretch your skin to the limit as it grows. "A bit of both. I could see how confused you look during the game after all."

"He got you there, Keiji," the pudding head chuckles. "You kept asking us questions during the game. You need to actually try other sports for once." He sends you a knowing gleam, and you force back the shiver that started up your spine. Something was familiar and worrying about that gleam. "Baseball seems fitting for you."

"Kenma's right, Akaashi!" The salt and pepper haired man booms. "Kenma likes baseball 'cause of all the thinking, like, more than volleyball thinking. And you do a lot of thinking too, so it's a perfect fit!"

 _Keiji—Akaashi Keiji?_ turns the one called Kou earlier and deadpans with a little awe, "Bokuto-san, I didn't expect you to like a sport with more thinking than volleyball."

"Akaashi?!"

The rooster haired, called Kuro by the one named Kenma, cackles and wow that was kind of annoying to hear, but also kinda funny. "Akaashi got you there, Kou!" He snorts in his cackles.

Akaashi sighs as he turns to face the pouting man, who's tall hair seemed to droop. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san, but it is a valid question."

"Hmph." Bokuto huffs. "I'm bad with math and all, yeah, but I can do baseball thinking! It's like volleyball, after all!" He pouts. "It's a bit more technical, yeah, but it's also more people-thinking, and I'm good at people-thinking!"

You couldn't help but but in. "People-thinking?" Because you've never heard of anyone call baseball like that, and it's kind of weird but interesting all the same. Something about this guy reminds you of Sawamura, you note.

"Koutarou likes learning about people," Kenma says, "And baseball has more aspects to it besides the technical stuff, right? It's got a lot of considering what kind of person your opponent is, stuff like that, and he likes that." Kenma sighs. "He's pretty good at it too."

"Right, right?!"

"Yes, that's true. He was very good at noticing the little tells of the batters and pitchers, as well as predicting their thought processes."

"Akaashi, I'm glad you see it now!"

You watch as Bokuto's hair suddenly stands up again, beaming as Akaashi looks on exasperatedly yet fondly at the taller male. You have no idea what just happened, and you kinda wanna know more, but you see Kuramochi eyeing you from the side with imaginary question marks surrounding him. That's your cue to rush it a bit.

"Anyway," you cough, "As captain, I really appreciate the cheering you guys did today. All cheers always help motivate our players, especially our pitchers. Hope you guys can come again." You reach a hand out for a western greeting towards Akaashi Keiji, and your grin turns a bit more mischevious. "Miyuki Kazuya. Third year. Catcher, captain, clean up," you introduce yourself.

Akaashi eyes your hand with confusion before looking up at you and reaches for your hand. "Akaashi Keiji, third year," he says. "It's nice to meet you, Miyuki-san."

"Likewise, Akaashi-san," you drawl, and right when you hear Bokuto start to speak, you add, "Do you know what a clean-up is?"

"No, I do not," he replies instantly, "But I heard you're a good one. Reliable."

Your grin stays in place and you push down the embarrassment that threatens to rise as you speak up. "That's high praise for someone who doesn't know the sport," you begin, keeping his hand in yours, discreetly feeling the callouses in his fingertips. You can tell this man works hard with his hands, but you're not sure for what. It keeps your interest all the same, and you wonder if he feels the callouses on yours too. "I'll be expecting you around the most, Akaashi-san. Can't wait to teach you about baseball so you don't lag behind your friends here." Then, you come closer, turn your grin a bit more predatory and add. "I'll show you what a clean up is like, up front and personal."

The guy called Kenma drops his jaw at the display and the Kuro guy goes silent. You watch as Akaashi opens his mouth, close it, swallow his saliva, and repeat. A pink hue colors his ears and with his short hair, they were for everyone to see. "You're kind of rude, aren't you, Miyuki-san?"

Your grin turns amused again. "I'd like to think I'm being forward instead."

"No, this feels quite rude, honestly." He grips harder, keeping his face facing yours. You watch the pink hue travel slowly to his neck. It's just as good as a win. "But thank you for the invitation. I'll keep it in mind, but I'd rather learn baseball on my own terms."

("Shit, he really is into him," you hear Kuro stage whisper to Kenma. "Holy shit."

"Told you."

The Bokuto guy doesn't whisper. "Wait, which him?")

"Suit yourself," you chuckle, "But the offer will always be open to you." You pull away reluctantly to give him a condescending pat on his shoulder, and you take pleasure in watching his deadpan face turn confused. "We have a practice game at school next Tuesday, hope you can come."

"I'll see." He replies curtly and pushes your hand away, but you're not insulted. Instead, you feel another laugh bubble out as he steps away, giving you two space. "Good game, rude captain Miyuki-san. I'll be going now." Then, without waiitng for your reply, he turns away and drags the Bokuto one away.

It takes a while before Bokuto is shocked out of silence and he whines. "He didn't let me introduce myself!" He stops before turning your way to shout, "My name is Bokuto Koutaro, future volleyball ace of Japan!"

You watch as Akaashi bodily pulls him back, and you finally let out the full belly laugh building up. You laugh and laugh, and after a while, you brush away tears from the corner of your eyes. You meet eyes with the last two of the group and ask, "You two won't follow?"

"Nah, we live nearer to here than they do. They gotta take a bus home." Then, rooster head gave him a grin. "Kuroo Tetsurou, first year college student." He pats pudding head's head. "This is Kozu—"

Immediately, Kenma buts in. "Call me Kenma." He nods at you. "Nice to meet you, Miyuki Kazuya." A small smile creeps up his face, and again, it has that knowing, amused vibe to it, something that somehow reminds you of the Kominato's. "I think we'll get along fine."

Kuroo cackles again and joins in. "I think so too. You, me, and Kenma here." When he stops laughing, he grins at you again and takes out his phone. "It's pretty fun messing with Akaashi. Want his LINE?"

"Ah, I don't have a smartphone..."

"Email, then?"

You beam mischievously. "Why, yes please, Kuroo-senpai." Because you're cheeky, yes, but you know better than not to respect someone who seems to be into the same kind mischief as you are, and is even willing to help you out.

He laughs again and gives you Akaashi Keiji's email, and you know your satisfaction shows on your face. You can't be bothered to wipe it off, though, not when the prospect of messing with Akaashi Keiji and getting to know him was just too _good_. "Email him tonight or tomorrow. He doesn't check his phone while commuting, so there's that."

"Keiji is gonna hate you for this." Kenma mumbles.

Kuroo looks at his friend with a smirk. "Please, we're doing him a favor. He needs more friends," he drawls. "For all his pretty face, Akaashi can be a menace sometimes too, and he does need the change in environment. He needs more friends!"

"Are you saying I might be the one to deal with Akaashi-san then?" You can hear Kuramochi giving you the same kind of talk, and you snicker at the thought. "'Cause not gonna lie, if that's how he really is, we're gonna be the _perfect_ match."

"Hmm...is that so?" Kuroo gives you a sharp grin, knowing of something you can't quite place. His eyes are sharp, like cat that just found either its prey or its new favorite toy. You notice Kenma has the same glance, sharper even.

You wonder if you just unknowingly walked right into a trap of sorts.

"Anyway, we have to go." Kenma butts in, cutting your train of thought. "Your vice-captain is also just waiting for you now, Kazuya." You don't mind the first name usage, not when Kenma wants his first name used, so you don't call it out. You watch as he gives you a nod before whispering a "Bye".

"That's my cue. His social energy is done for the day. Baseball just has a different crowd," he mumbles. "Well, will try to go to another match of yours, pretty captain!" Kuroo grins. "And even if we don't, we'll get Akaashi to come!"

You can't help but laugh again. "Yes please!"

They go off and give you a wave, Kuroo's more exaggerated than Kenma's, and you give a wave back. You stay unmoving, watching them walk away as you gather your thoughts.

You watch them disappear completely, yet your mind remains focused on Akaashi. You think of how boring he looked at first, yet how when you _really_ looked, something caught you, and now you can't look away even after he's gone. The world is functioning like normal, but you feel a bit like you've seen something in clarity after the longest time of seeing things blurrily. Something feels out of place, yet nothing is different.

You think of the pink on Akaashi's ears, and the way his grip on your hand tightened at your attempts to flirt. You know you can come off wrongly on many, but at that moment, you think how it was just the right time to be mistaken as rude when he wasn't trying to be, because _damn_ that competitive and determined and _annoyed_ look on Akaashi was great, and you'd like to see it again.

You look at the phone in your hand, and see the email address of Akaashi looking back at you. You lock your phone and push down the dopey grin you feel coming up. It looks like you just might see it again after all.

* * *

You walk back to the team, where you see not only Kuramochi, but all the third years looking at you. It hits you that they just saw everything, and while they saw it from behind you, they still _saw_.

You swallow the cough building up and act nonchalant; you blink and keep your face straight. "What?"

Silence reigns your side of the waiting area for a while. It's Nori who breaks it with a confused voice, "Were you...flirting? With...with Akaashi Keiji?"

You blink again. That wasn't what you expected to hear from Nori of all people. Then again, he _has_ been getting more assertive; you feels a little pride swell at that reminder.

However, your attention is focused on one thing. "You know him?"

Zono gasps. "Wait, so you _were_ flirting?!"

"I don't really know," you lie, feeling that embarrassment crawl up again at how forward you were being, how initiating that handshake took more from you than baseball did. "I was just messing with him," you say truthfully, but you keep out the fact you were doing it to see more expressions, to see the deadpan break a bit more and see more awe and curiosity, but when you saw annoyance come out, it got you hooked and wanting more expressions. You keep out that the truth was built on the opposite of the lie you built on the spot, and you can see Kuramochi giving you the stink-eye, knowing exactly what was going on.

Shirasu steps in, unknowing of your inner thought process and how Kuramochi is trying to see through you with his eyes, possibly succeeding. "Anyway, we can talk about this later," he begins, "Roast Miyuki all you want in the bus. The first years need to rest. We still have the post-game discussion later."

Coach comes back just in time, and the discussion ends there. You all board the bus, feeling the fatigue settling in, and even you're not immune to it. When you sit in the bus, Kuramochi slides in beside you and you freeze, knowing what is most likely to come.

He doesn't say anything, but he keeps his eyes on you. You grin and slip on a mask. "Something on my face, Kuramochi? Or are you falling for me?"

To your surprise, he doesn't scoff or blow up. Instead, he asks, "I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?"

You choke and your mask slips. You cough a bit to compose yourself. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kuramochi-kun."

"Cut the shit, Miyuki, I'm the shortstop. I saw you look up on the way back to the plate after the timeout." Kuramochi speaks, no teasing or anger in his voice, just plain and direct, observational in his tone. "Can't believe the great Miyuki Kazuya, would be oh-so enthralled by a stranger."

"I'm not _enthralled_ ," You whisper, conscious of the keen ears surrounding you two right now. "And I'm not in love. There's no love at first sight if I'm not in love."

"So what was all that staring for then, Cap?"

"I..." You sigh, finding it hard to lie to your admittedly best friend. "He was the only one in that loud group who didn't seem to know what happening, so I knew he was new. Even the pudding head seemed to know what went on." You mumble a pit petulantly. "Couldn't help but stare at the guy who looked so out of place, you know? So boring, so quiet, so confused at a baseball game like those girls who only watch Furuya for his face, but he seemed actually interested."

(You leave out how he also just had something to his boringness, his plainness compared to his companions. You leave out the way your eyes met for less than a second.

If Kuramochi knew, it'd be too much to handle.)

"Uh huh, _sure_." Kuramochi raised a brow. "And that thing after the game?"

"They were new, had to give my thanks as captain since Coach couldn't do it, the usual," You shrug. "Got carried away, I guess. They're an interesting bunch." At this, you couldn't help the grin creeping up your face, and wow, you've been pretty expressive today, huh.

Kuramochi decides to point it out verbally. "You've been smiling and shit a lot today, it's kinda creepy." He's direct, as usual, but not judging. "Messing with him, huh? Is that what you call it?"

"It's what it _is._ "

"With you getting all up in his space like that? _Really_?"

You snicker. "What, some people get more agitated when you get all up close and personal, especially for someone who seems like a polite guy like that Akaashi guy."

"Polite guy, but I'm pretty sure I saw him answer back at you."

"That's 'cause he did." This time, you let the grin come full force, and let the mischief, awe, and amusement compress into one big smile on your face that crinkles your eyes. "And that was _great_. Guy doesn't seem so polite if I push the right buttons." You leave out how you want to know more about which buttons exactly. You leave out how there's something with him drawing you in now that he's gone, and how you want to keep pushing at him, see where this goes. It feels like the world is functioning as normal, but you're not, and you don't know why but you _want_ to _know_ and the prospect of this being a challenge excites you.

(A challenge for what though? To know him more? To see what other reactions he has? To see him crack? Or is it a challenge for you?)

You leave out many things, but you seemed to radiate _something_ intensely enough that your unwilling best friend senses it.

Kuramochi physically recoils from you, his blank face morphing into disgust. "You're really messed up."

"Haha, thanks!"

"Not a compliment!"

Discretely, you sneak a glance at your phone. You think about what time to message your new _friend_ , and again, something shows on your face. Kuramochi pulls a face again. "Disgusting."

You laugh again, this time waking up Furuya a bit who was seated nearby. You ignore his disgruntled expression and Kuramochi's disgust.

The time on your phone reads 4:00pm.

You'll message at 6:00pm. You hope Akaashi is home by then.

**Author's Note:**

> im so invested in akamiyu i cant put it into words
> 
> let me know if anyone wants to see this continued and what are yalls thoughts on this crossover pairing hhhsdgs this fic is also my practice with writing miyuki, and i think writing from this kind of pov helps a lot? well, won't know what works till we try it!!
> 
> thanks again for dropping by, and have a nice day yall! hmu on twt @ sagikaashi :D


End file.
